


Physics or Spanish?

by StormWildcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daydreaming, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Collegiate Keith may hate the idea of homework and educators continuing after high school, but at least a pair of his professors are nice on the eyes.





	Physics or Spanish?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Voltron diddy to keep me in the mood for my Keith cosplay! Enjoy the AU!

College wasn’t the plan. The idea of staying in classes with teachers, assignments and obnoxious peers who don’t know the meaning of “group work” was on the very bottom of Keith’s “to do” list of life. Yet somehow he still ended up enrolled in his first semester. Homework, tests, and presentations were once again obliterating his schedule of motorcycle joy rides, TV show marathons and various other hobbies he tended to keep to himself. Despite the workloads and the brunette’s aversion to scholarly order, there were actually classes that Keith didn’t quite mind taking. This was largely due to their professors.

 

And how hot they were.

 

Senior year it was difficult for Keith to concentrate, his consciousness usually floating towards lunch, study hall naps or the final bell. Depended on which was coming up next. Collegiate daydreams in most of his courses remained the same, small details adjusting to new surroundings. Except for physics and spanish. Mental wanderings there tended to stray quite a bit closer to the gutter given the delicious sights at the front of the classrooms. 

 

Take physics for instance. Tall, broad, sporting two-tone hair and a facial scar that no doubt told a tale of heroics, bravery and strength, Professor Shirogane (or Professor Shiro as he insisted) was a welcome view at 9AM while Keith sipped his morning coffee. No doubt an ex-military man, the professor’s dress shirts and sweaters did nearly nothing to hide the muscular build underneath. Fantasizing dragging his tongue across a tone chest always managed to make his liquid pick-me-up less bitter. There was no doubt in Keith’s less than savory mind that Shiro was the type to be shy if hit on but near predatory if he wanted it. The idea of getting preyed upon by his professor made the brunette shiver in his seat at the far side of the class. Taking in the entirety of the man before him, Keith knew deep down that if he were to somehow seduce him, he wouldn’t be able to walk to his classes for the rest of the week. More likely than not, all that physique came with enough prowess to render him obliterated. 

 

Now Keith wasn’t one to remain on the bottom forever and though he couldn’t even pretend to imagine taking control of Professor Shirogane, there was another that had his blue gray eyes trained and thoughts stuck on a lewd loop. Professor McClain was of a different make. Lean while athletic, his Spanish class educator was more like to a swimmer or runner than a fighter. Yet he still managed to keep Keith’s attention during the arduous night class regardless of what language he spoke (and if his student fully understood him or not). Caramel tanned skin begged for nips across angular jaw and tempting neck. During class, an occasional flash of mischief would shimmer in molasses eyes; instantly Keith just knew that the man was a bit more amorous than his professional facade could let on. Something in how he moved along with the gaze and crooked grin broadcasted it yet he seemed to be the only one who could pick up the wave. Not to mention that every time Professor McClain turned towards the white board to write out conjugations, his shapely ass seemed to go on display in a way that called to Keith, pleading for him to take it. Sometimes he grinned at his teacher’s back, mentally agreeing to the declaration but only if he would be allowed to take a nice long ride on him first. 

 

As his first semester progressed, tests came and went, projects slowly completed and fantasies evolved. Finals quickly approaching, all his professors urged their students to study carefully. All Keith wanted to study were his two devilishly attractive professors. With the close of the semester though, it meant that they would no longer be his educators, which meant all he needed to figure out was who to go after first.


End file.
